


Undercover

by Casey_K



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominant Danny, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Glasses, M/M, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has to go undercover but Danny can't get his mind off Steve's disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the boys  
> Not beta'd
> 
> A little harmless fluff porn with absolutely no plot.
> 
> Inspired by [this photo](http://omgalex.tumblr.com/post/1651230771/html/)
> 
> Some scenes may include role-playing dubious consent so if this is a trigger for you best to miss this one. The characters are fully consenting...it's just bedroom games but I prefer to forwarn and be overzealous...just in case.

“Holy fuck.” Danny stopped in his tracks just inside the door of Steve’s office. He’d been gone for an hour and the whole world had flipped upside down. Danny stared at the vision before him. Steve was wearing a shirt and tie. A shirt and tie, and glasses. Steve was wearing glasses and they made him look—

“You don’t like it?” Steve stroked and straightened his tie, smoothed it over his chest and Danny wanted to grab it, use it to drag Steve to the supply closet and fuck him stupid.

All the blood had rushed south leaving Danny’s brain short of juice. Like it, did he like it? Trust McGarrett not to realise the damage he was causing, yet again, to poor Danny’s heart.

“Should I lose the glasses?”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” It was too much. Danny marched forward, grabbed Steve’s tie and pushed him against the nearest wall. “See, ties have a function, even in Hawaii.” And then he kissed him, hard and dirty, all tongue and heat, and he revelled in the small whimper that escaped Steve’s throat as he thoroughly ravaged his mouth.

There was a cough behind them. Danny turned slowly to see Chin, Kono, and _fuck-a-diddle-doo_ , the Governor watching the show. How the hell had he not seen them when he came into the office? Danny flushed but he didn’t let go of Steve’s tie, now wrapped around his fist. “I uh, didn’t see you there.” He wasn’t going to apologise, no way, never apologising for making out with his boyfriend.

“So it seems.” The Governor was smirking, not angry, maybe a bit peeved. “I assume your actions indicate your approval of Commander McGarrett’s cover?”

“Is he supposed to look so…”

“So what, Danny?” Danny looked back at Steve, still slightly starry eyed, but grinning for all the world like a loon.

“Button it, sweet pea.”

“It does seem to be more difficult than anticipated to dress down the Commander’s abundant charms.” Was that a blush? Was the Governor crushing on Danny’s beau? “The idea was for him to blend into the background and slip by unnoticed as the new guy in the office.”

“Not going to happen.” Danny and Kono said together.

“Believe me,” Kono continued. “ _Everyone_ is going to notice him.”

“That could be a problem.” The Governor said folding his arms across his chest.

“It doesn’t matter what you do to him,” Danny said. “He’s never going to be plain.” The Governor raised an eyebrow. “You should try walking along the street with him one day.”

“It’s true,” Chin added. “He draws looks from a wide cross section of the public. How he ever managed covert ops is beyond me.”

“Hey,” Steve grumbled. “I’m right here, and I was good at my job, thank you very much. I know how to blend.”

“Yeah, with a face full of camo paint,” Danny said.

“In the dark,” said Chin.

The Governor snorted, and Kono covered her mouth. “What other options do we have?” The Governor asked.

“If you let him keep those glasses, I’ll go undercover for you.” Danny said. “What’s he supposed to be anyway?”

“But I want to do it.” Steve pouted, actually goddam pouted in front of the Governor. “I like the idea of pretending to be a paper pusher for a few days.”

“Paper pusher?”

“Yeah, Danny. The Governor needs someone undercover at the IRS.” Steve's eyes twinkled and he wiggled his eyebrows. Steve knew he had a thing for suits. For men in suits. For men in suits who worked in boring offices but turned into rampant nympho's in the bedroom. Oh, Steve was going to be in trouble later. And his ass was going to be in all kinds of hot water. 

“Taxman?” Danny looked at the Governor. “You’re sending Steve in as a taxman? Are you insane, sorry Governor, but are you out of your mind? Even I’d struggle to be a taxman.”

“Are you suggesting I’m incapable, Daniel?” Steve’s ruffled tone only heightened Danny’s need…his need to put Steve over his knee and spank him for his attitude…and then fuck him stupid.

“I’m saying their plan is unreasonable.” Danny huffed. “When do you need him by?” Chin smiled and Danny knew it was a challenge of sorts. “I’ll sort it. Just tell me when and where to deliver.”

000000000

A different Steve walked into the IRS offices that afternoon. His hair was brushed flat, parted on the side, the glasses were much less flattering, the suit cheap and badly cut, and his tie was knotted for the fashion five years before. The looser fitting clothes hid any definition and made him look skinny instead of toned. Danny had given him a super close shave that gave him a baby face rather than his usual rugged air, and he had to admit he felt different. Timid, somehow, and lacking in confidence, but that could be due to the fact he was no taxman and anything but a paper-pusher. Thankfully, he had one thing to keep his mind occupied while he pretended to audit tax returns—his body was pliant, sated after gruelling sex that had left his ass raw and smarting with every step. Danny often called him an animal, but when it came to the bedroom the title applied far more to Danny than anything Steve could deliver. Not that he was complaining.

He hovered around the reception desk, feeling self-conscious, and wondering whether everyone could tell he was well and truly fucked…to the point of needing a nap before he left home. It seemed that Danny’s undercover makeover was working though, because nobody was paying him any attention. If it wasn't a tick for good undercover planning he'd have a nice bruise blossoming over his ego about now. He was used to people staring. He never understood it himself, but each to their own. Now Danny, that was someone Steve could stare at all day long, had done for months before plucking up the courage to touch, and then ther'd been no turning back. Danny had...well, Danny had taken control and Steve was powerless to stop him. Not that he wanted to. Danny had mad skills in bed. And out of bed. Danny had mad skills everywhere.

After another ten minutes, and no receptionist, Steve was greeted by a man in his early fifties, he identified as the office manager. The man gave Steve no more than a cursory once over. Danny was good. “Ah, you must be the new guy. Anderson, isn’t it?”

“That’s right, sir. Steven Anderson.” He held out his hand and received a perfunctory handshake.

“Michael Reid, Office Manager. Sean, our receptionist is out sick. I’ll show you to your desk.” Steve followed, remembering Danny’s preparation with every step. It was going to be a long afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

“Honey, I’m home,” Steve called, stepping through the front door and dropping his briefcase. As he hung up his suit jacket, he became aware of eyes on him, more noticeable due to the lack of attention he’d had all afternoon. He turned around to see Danny leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen, arms folded across his chest making his shirt pull tight, slim hips jutting forward, and Steve licked his lips. Danny was horny. Steve could smell it a mile off, and it gave him a full body shudder. His ass was still sore from lunchtime, but hell, he’d take whatever Danny was going to give him and then some. 

“How was your day at the office, dear,” Danny said, watching Steve intently as he made his way into the room. He stopped a foot away and Danny reached out to smooth Steve’s tie over his chest. “Are you hungry?”

“Only for you, Danno.”

Danny smiled, but it was brief. “That will have to wait, Steven. We have a guest for dinner.”

_What? No, no, no._ Steve had waited patiently all afternoon to be ravaged by Danny as soon as he stepped in the door. Who could possibly be messing with that plan? Who would Danny _allow_ to mess with that plan?

“Hey, Uncle Steve.” Gracie, of course. The only person in the world Danny wouldn’t have kicked out without a second thought. “Oh,” she said popping her head around Danny, “you look…different.”

Steve looked down at himself. “I guess I do. It’s your father’s handy work.”

“You look like Step Stan. It’s weird. Danno, I don’t like it. Why did you make Uncle Steve dress that way?”

“He’s undercover, monkey, working a case. He’s supposed to look boring and plain.”

“Like Step Stan,” she said. “It doesn’t suit him. Will you change before dinner, please? I want to be here with you, not there with them.” She turned on her heels and walked away without even a hug and it pinched Steve’s heart more than it should.

“Grace Williams,” Danny said. “Give your Uncle Steve a hug this minute, you’ve hurt his feelings.”

“No, Danny, it’s…” An odd wumph sound escaped him as Gracie crashed into him and hugged for all she was worth. 

“I’m sorry. I just prefer you being you.” And then she was gone again. 

“Go wash up,” Danny said. “Dinner’s almost ready.” There was an edge of promise in Danny’s tone and Steve swallowed hard to tamp down the growing need he saw mirrored in Danny’s body. “Rachel is picking Grace up around eight.” It was all Steve needed to hear to get him moving. A lovely dinner with Gracie followed by plenty of time for…whatever was obviously on Danny’s mind.

 

Even though Steve was waiting for dessert, dinner still went far too quickly. He loved having Gracie over for tea. The house felt alive for days with the echo of her girlie shrieks and laughter, just as a family home should. All too soon they were packing her off into Rachel’s arms with hugs and kisses, and promises for surfing on the weekend. The mood changed as soon as Rachel’s car disappeared from view. Danny’s hand, that had sat nestled in the small of Steve’s back, shifted downward over his butt and ran back up along the crack of his ass. 

Danny leaned against his shoulder. “I’d like to see you in my office, Mr Anderson. And make it quick.”

Instant hard-on. Steve groaned as Danny brushed past him and headed back into the house. He took a moment to gather himself before dashing up the stairs, stripping off as he went, to put on the shirt, tie and slacks from earlier. He made a point of grabbing the initial pair of glasses the Governor had given him that morning rather than the ones Danny had made him wear that afternoon. 

He knocked on the doorframe to the office. “You wanted to see me, sir?” God, Steve loved Danny’s role-play. Danny sat at the desk, hands resting over his stomach, elbows on the arms of the chair. The look in his eye had Steve hot under the collar and impossibly hard already. 

“Anderson, come in.” Steve went to sit. “Did I say you could sit?”

“Sorry, I…sorry.” Steve stood before the desk, breathing heavy, blood thumping around his body. 

“It seems we have a problem, Steven. May I call you Steven?”

“Of course, sir. What problem?”

“You seem to be behind on your quota for this month. The third month in the row. That’s grounds for dismissal.”

“But—”

“Did I say you could speak?” Steve dropped his gaze to the floor, clasped his hands in front of him so he didn’t feel as though he were on an inspection. “There may be something you could do to save your job. If you’re interested, that is.”

“Anything sir, I’ll do anything.”

“That’s what I hoped.” Danny jumped to his feet and Steve startled. “You’re very…interesting.” Danny smoothed a hand over Steve’s shoulder, down his back and over the curve of his ass. “Tell me, Mr Anderson, do you know how to suck cock?”

Steve’s knees wobbled, and he started to tremble. “Uh…”

“Do you want to save your job or not?”

“I do, sir. I know how to suck cock.”

Danny paused in front of Steve. “Then I suggest you get to your knees and show me.” Steve got to his knees. His hands shook as he fumbled with Danny’s zipper. “If you’re good at it, I’ll try out that perfect ass of yours. If it’s as tight as I think it’s going to be I’m sure we can come to an arrangement for how you meet your quota in future.”

Danny smoothed his hand over Steve’s hair and guided his cock between Steve’s lips. Oh, yes, Danny was good at role-play. He could pick up on Steve’ fantasies at fifty paces. Often tuned into them before Steve was even aware of them. Steve suckled Danny’s cock, revelling in the taste and the weight of it in his mouth. He’d had a lot of experiences in his life—a good number of lovers, male and female—but none of them came close to the high’s he reached with Danny. He was in for a rough night, in the best possible way. As if reading his mind, Danny grabbed his hair, pulled back a little and then pushed his cock all the way into Steve’ s throat, held him steady, before slowly pulling out. 

“Good boy,” Danny said. “There will always be room on my team for a man who can deep throat without gagging. Looks like I’ll be fucking that pretty ass of yours in no time at all.”

Steve almost came in his pants, but he steadied his breathing, ready for the next onslaught from Danny’s cock, pacing himself for what was obviously going to be a long and interesting evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this is going to be longer than I thought.

The world wasn’t right. Danny’s world wasn’t right. He didn’t like not having Steve around the office. He’d never noticed how much he relied on being able to see Steve during the day—even just through a glass partition—to settle his nerves that he was safe and sound. He supposed they’d been through a lot since they’d known each other. Steve being kidnapped too many times, disappearing to Japan, Danny getting sick and also being abducted, having to go off grid and…well, it seemed it had all taken its toll. Danny found himself texting Steve at least one every hour to make sure he was still where he was supposed to be—in that stupid office, doing stupid things, that didn’t involve Danny. It was day three, and Steve was no nearer to uncovering the mole who’d been tipping off businesses prior to the audit team swooping in and investigating high value frauds. The weekend was approaching, and Danny wanted Steve home. Home at the office. Back at the office. Whatever. Danny was off his game and that was never good. 

And exhausted. He was physically drained from the amount of sex they’d been having when they were together. Danny couldn’t help it, he couldn’t stop touching, stroking, checking that everything was as it should be. And those damned glasses and stupid suit and tie. Danny’s cock stirred just thinking about it. Thinking about Steve all uptight and flustered as Danny rammed his cock into…either orifice would do as long as he could feel Steve, see Steve, know he was safe. And why was it so damn hot? Worse than usual. It made Danny irritable, and soured his demeanour. He didn’t like it.

“We’ve got a problem.” Danny jumped a foot in the air as Chin popped his head around the door. 

“Steve?”

“He’s fine, don’t panic. We just need to regroup.”

Danny followed Chin out to the bullpen where Kono and Lou were looking over some files. “What’s going on?”

“Steve’s starting to draw attention.” Lou said, throwing a few photos onto the wall monitors. “He’s identified three potential suspects, but this guy,” Lou swiped a forth image onto the screen, “has taken an interest in our boy and has started the gossip tree buzzing.”

Sean Tindall, Receptionist. That made sense; he’d been off sick the last couple of days so this would be the first time he’d seen Steve around. “What kind of gossip?”

They all looked at each other before Chin was brave enough to step up with a sigh. “It seems there’s some interest as to what exactly Steve is hiding under those baggy suits you’ve been sending him to work in.”

“And not just from the girls,” Kono muttered.

“And we know this how?”

“Steve’s got the entire place wired for sound.”

“Pictures?”

“Unfortunately not.”

It took a whole minute for Danny to make up his mind. “I’m going in.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Danny,” Lou said carefully. “We don’t want to spook the suspect into shutting down. This case is a priority for the Governor.”

Danny wanted to say he didn’t give a fuck about the Governor’s priorities, but that would close Lou down faster than suggesting he allow his daughter to date. “I’ll play the exact opposite role Steve is. I’ll go in larger than life and take all eyes away from him. Anyone worried about prying eyes will suspect me, the one asking all the questions and wanting to know everyone’s business. It should leave him to get on investigating behind the scenes.”

Chin smiled. “That could work. I’ll get on creating you a profile.”

 

00000

 

Danny had only managed a brief text update to Steve to warn him that he’d be joining the operation. They hadn’t had a chance to fill Steve in on the reasons—not all of them anyway—but he agreed in principle the plan was worth a shot. It was almost eleven-thirty by the time Danny stepped off the elevator into the reception area. He’d changed into a suit rather than slacks, picked up a tie and dress shoes, and had combed his usual hairstyle to the side in an office boy flick resembling Step Stan and one of his high flying friends. He was going for Brad Pitt in Meet Joe Black, a bit of a pun with the IRS angle, and thought he’d pretty well nailed it. Given the wide-eyed appreciative look from one Sean Tindall, he was right. 

“And who might you be?”

“Daniel McCormack. I’ve just transferred in from New Jersey.” Danny gave his flirtiest grin. “And who exactly, are you?” He leaned on the tall edge of the reception bar and peered down at Sean. Oh, yeah, he was the one ogling Steve for sure. He was also the one to crack for gossip on anyone and everyone, but that would come later. 

“Sean.” He smiled dreamily for a moment before focusing on the desk in front of him. “I uh, don’t have any information about your transfer.” He huffed. “But I’ve been out for a few days. Maybe it went straight to Derek in HR.” He glanced back up at Danny and smiled a full tooth, charming smile. “Give me one moment and I’ll buzz through for details.”

“You go ahead and buzz away. I’ll be right here.” He wasn’t bad looking. Bit young, but nicely presented will soft full lips that would undoubtedly look incredible wrapped around a cock. Danny bet he’d seen a few in his time too judging by the way he was eyeing Danny’s ass in the mirrored wall opposite thinking Danny wouldn’t notice. Danny slipped off his suit jacket and folded it over the desk before leaning on it again to highlight his well sculpted—even if he did say so himself—butt for the mark. Sean dropped the handset of the phone, and Danny smirked. Piece of cake. Steve would be home by the end of the day, tomorrow at the latest.

Danny looked around, noting the heads periodically popping up over the partitions to clock the second new guy in a week. He noted a couple of offices, and then at the far end of the open plan space he caught a glimpse of Steve through a glass wall looking all studious and hardworking, tie loosened, glasses slipping down his nose, and everything was right in Danny’s world. He sighed with relief of sorts, but also frustration. He wouldn’t be able to get his hands on Steve for a good few hours and that sucked big time. 

 

“That can’t be a true story.” Danny chuckled and leaned towards Gloria, another fountain of office gossip, from where he sat on the edge of her desk. She was a PA to one of the office supervisors and Danny had already learned enough to know her boss was not the woman they were looking for. That was one suspect off Steve’s list, two to go. He also now knew everyone who’d fucked co-workers in the office, the scandal that had led to Danny’s predecessor—or Steve’s depending on how you looked at it—to quit, and that Sean was, as Danny had thought, a bit of an office mattress. 

“It is, I swear.” She flushed, just enough for Danny to know she was taking the bait. “So, what brings you here? You know you’re the second new guy we’ve had in a week.”

“Huh. What d’you know. And there I was thinking I was going to be the centre of attention.”

“Oh, you are, sweetie.” She touched his knee with butterfly fingertips. “The other guy is…well, he’s more your traditional idea of IRS.”

“Old and moth eaten?”

“More staid and steady. I didn’t see a ring, but he seems more…”

“Boring?” Danny winked and she chuckled. “Well, Gloria, it has been a wonder talking to. We should definitely have coffee in the very near future.”

“Oh, do you have to go?”

Danny patted her hand where it hand come to rest on his knee. “Unfortunately, I am going to have to chase up Sean for a desk. They will be expecting me to start work at some point. And,” Danny stood up and looked around, “I’m yet to meet the boss.”

“Oh, he’s out today.” Odd, the register showed him as working. “Every Thursday like clockwork he disappears after morning coffee.”

“To do what?” Danny asked in his best conspirator’s voice.

“My money is on Betty in HR. She doesn’t work on a Thursday and she always blushes when she has to come up here and he’s around.”

“Oh, the tangled web we weave.”

“Never a dull day,” she said. “And I think things are going to be even more interesting with you around.”

“I hope so.” Danny grinned. “I truly hope so.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Sean spluttered, a little out of breath from hurrying through the office. “Okay. I’ve sourced a desk for you but it won’t be here until tomorrow. The best I can do for this afternoon is to arrange for you to share the office with the new guy.”

“I thought I was the new guy.”

“Yeah, the other new guy. It seems HR messed up and processed the replacement request for Harvey twice so we have two of you.”

“Terrific. So I’m going to be fighting for my job before I’ve even started.”

“Not much I can do about that.” Sean shrugged. 

“What do you know about my competition?” Danny wiggled his eyebrows and Sean melted just a little. 

“Okay, you didn’t hear it from me, but rumour is he’s some hot shot problem solver trying to find out why we aren’t closing cases. He keeps to himself, friendly enough, but not at all social and I’m not buying that shy smile of his.”

“No?”

“I dated a guy once exactly like him. All shy and quiet on the outside but man, he was a tiger in bed. All strong and dominant. That boy is hiding a killer body under those clothes. I have a trained eye, and I’m telling you, peel away a few layers and you’ll find all kinds of wonderful. I’m taking bets on who’s first for the reveal and whether there’s any ink.”

Danny complimented himself on the fact Sean was still breathing given that all Danny wanted to do was pummel him into the nearest hard surface. “Hmm, interesting. Though sometimes quiet guys are just quiet guys.”

“I know,” Sean shrugged again, “but the stories are more exciting.” Danny laughed and Sean grinned. “I bet all the stories about you are true, though.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Danny moved in closer. “What have you heard so far?” 

“Not enough.” Sean looked over his shoulder. When he turned back, his arm brushed Danny’s. “Why don’t you fill me in with all the details yourself? I’m free for a late lunch.”

“Sean, if I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to get first dibs on me or something.” 

“Oh, you’re spot on. I saw the way Gloria was fawning all over you earlier, and Denise has been watching you all morning too.” Sean leaned closer. “Something tells me you’re more likely to walk my side of the line though, am I right?”

Brazen. Danny had to hand it to him, Sean was an opportunist and if it wasn’t for the fact Danny was a one man kind of guy, he’d have taken Sean for a nice lunch and a quick tumble. “I walk wherever the grass is greenest, pumpkin.”

“God, I’m going to come in my pants. You’re such a tease.”

“Save it for later, sweet pea. Let’s go upset the other new guy and invade his personal space.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut next time - honest :P


	4. Chapter 4

Sean fussed and preened over Danny, made a hundred excuses why Danny should go with him to the break room, but in the end he left the office and, more importantly, left Steve and Danny alone after a very cool reception. 

“So,” Danny said putting his hands on his hips. “Here we are, all alone.”

Steve didn’t look up from the desk but pushed a piece of paper towards Danny. _Office is wired for sound, and not just by me. Keep cover._ “I don’t know what you’re used to, Daniel, but I’m not too fond of cosy in the workplace. I suggest for you to settle down and get on with some work.”

“Hardass, huh? I can live with that.” Danny placed his briefcase on the desk. “For an afternoon anyway.”

Steve glared up at him and Danny took an involuntary breath. It wasn’t all undercover. Steve was pissed, really pissed. When Steve got that look about him, it was always best to tackle it head on and lance the boil so it didn’t fester. 

“You know, I think we got off on the wrong foot here. Have you had lunch?”

“What?” Oh, yeah, there was a McGarrett growl in there. 

“Have you eaten? It’s what normal people do on a regular basis throughout the day and co-workers sometimes do together to break the very frosty and unexplainable ice that seems to be between them.”

Steve sighed. “Fine.” He slapped down his pen. “But you only get half an hour.”

“Honoured, I’m sure.” 

As they made their way through the office, everyone was staring. “Daniel,” Sean called. “Just one sec.”

“Go on ahead, I’ll be right there,” Danny said to Steve. Steve just flapped his hands and carried on into the elevator.

“What’s going on?” Sean asked. 

“We’re going for lunch.”

“Damn it. I don’t have you written in to the running yet for the big reveal. I knew you’d be trouble.” 

It took Danny a minute to understand what the hell Sean was on about. “We’re eating, not fucking. I can’t work with a death glare trained on me, not even for an afternoon.”

“Okay, have fun.” Sean was a mix of excited and jealous but Danny really didn’t have time for it. He wanted to know what was up with Steve, and he wanted to put it right. So, yeah, they may end up fucking, and they may not. Until Danny took a peek under Steve’s armour there was no way of knowing.

 

0000

The lunch crowd had already cleared out of the coffee shop a few doors along from the office. There was still a hint of the last minute scurry for takeaways and staff cleaning tables to get the place ship shape again. Steve settled into a corner booth with his sandwich and a smoothie and tried to reorganise his thoughts. He was still contemplating when Danny flopped down next to him. 

“Okay, spill. What’s eating you?”

Steve had intended to deny everything, to paper over it and move along but a lump rose in his throat and prevented any sound coming out. He sighed and picked at his sandwich. 

“Why don’t we start with something easy? Anything new with the case?”

“I’m leaning towards Martinez. She’s the only one who has consistently helped out on the cases that fail without getting her name on everything.”

“How would you know that?”

He thought about arguing, saying he was a detective too, could work things out given a trail of breadcrumbs and five minutes of peace of quiet, but his heart wasn’t in it. His heart wasn’t in anything when he was upset with Danny…when Danny’s behaviour made Steve upset with himself. “The system they operate digitally stamps files with UserID’s every time a file is opened. She’s opened every case we’re looking at several times on the run up to the raid but hasn’t signed off any of the investigative work.”

“Surely that’s enough to bring her in.”

Steve shrugged. “I only found it this morning, just before you turned up and threw the office into chaos. It was too late to call you. Once you were here…”

“What chaos?”

Steve took another steadying breath. “Don’t make me talk about this yet, Danny.”

“Talk about what?”

Steve stared at his food. He gave Danny everything, all those things he’d learned not to share, the things he’d packed away for good because on active duty they were a liability, but after seeing Danny work the office that morning it all felt…wrong. He couldn’t even look at Danny and it made his chest ache. 

“Steve, please don’t do this. You know things don’t turn out well when you shut yourself off.” The sadness in Danny’s voice tweaked something and Steve relaxed a little. 

“I just…it hurt. Watching you…” He forced himself to look Danny in the eye. “It’s going to sound stupid, but I thought…” He couldn’t say it. _I thought I was special._ For fucks sake, what kind of sap did that make him? But Danny was smiling. He bumped Steve’s shoulder. 

“I love you, you great goof. You’re my everything, Steven, and don’t ever forget it. But, we have a job to do. I’m sorry I was so full on in there, but I thought it was the quickest way.”

“They’re all ready to drop their pants for you.” 

“I know. It’s my charm, what can I say?” 

Steve was sulky and pouting but he couldn’t help it. It hurt that Danny was an instant hit with everyone. Partly because he was used to the attention for himself, and partly because Danny was his and he didn’t like sharing. Danny was only supposed to notice him, only supposed to flirt and turn on the charm for him, not hand it out like candy to anyone who wanted a sample. Steve watched as Danny took a bite of his sandwich.

“You know they have a pot going on whether you have tattoos and who’s going to see them first.”

And the penny dropped. “That’s why you’re here isn’t it?” Danny coughed. Choking on his sandwich. The flush over his cheeks gave him away. “You turned up on an undercover op because I’m being ogled?” Steve didn’t know whether to be offended, angry, or relieved. Relieved that he warranted that kind of reaction in Danny.

“No…” Danny shifted in his seat. “Okay, yes, but in my defence I thought it was going to blow your cover and Chin agreed with me.”

The ground felt firmer under Steve’s feet and he realised he was starving. He took a huge bite of his sandwich. “You were jealous. Admit it,” he mumbled around the food stuffed in his mouth.

“Bat-shit-crazy-jealous. I was ready extract you and nuke the place.”

Steve grinned. “Yeah, well now I am too.”

Danny considered. “I have to admit Sean is kind of cute.” He started eating, leaving Steve to stare. 

“Don’t even joke about it, Danny.”

“Okay, keep your panties on. You are my one true love.” Danny touched the end of his pinky finger to Steve’s. It was their code, like holding hands or stroking a cheek when any kind of PDA wasn’t possible. It settled Steve’s nerves and he carried on with his lunch. “Are you going to call Martinez in for questioning so we can wrap this up?”

“It’s too soon. We don’t have enough and if she clams up in questioning we’re stuffed. They have a big case on the wall. Raids are imminent. It fits the profile for previous loses. I say we wait it out.”

“Okay then. Time to get back to the office.” Danny paused. “I’m going to win the pool, you know.” He smiled. “I’ve experienced all that wonderful you’ve got going on under there and I know your tats intimately. It’s only fair I should benefit from that.”

“Is that right?” There was a dangerous twinkle in Danny’s eye. The kind Steve loved. It made him nervous and excited, a spiral of knots and butterflies inside, a promise of interesting times ahead. 

Steve ditched the rest of his sandwich and followed Danny out of the shop and along the street. There was a lightness to the afternoon breeze Steve was sure had more to do with Danny than the weather. He paused as Danny disappeared into the alley alongside the IRS building. “Where are you going?” Danny didn’t answer so Steve followed. After another turn long the back of the building Danny spun on his heel, grabbed Steve’s tie and slammed him against the wall. “Danny, what the…” the rest of his words melted over Danny’s tongue, hot and heavy in his mouth, and Steve’s knees wobbled. He tried to push away but he didn’t want it enough to get anywhere. Danny slipped off his lips and along his chin. “God, I want you, Danny, but we can’t.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Danny slipped to his good knee and reached for Steve’s zipper. “You’ve been teasing me from your office all morning pretending not to see me. I knew you were watching.”

Steve wanted to argue, wanted to pull Danny to his feet but Danny had already suctioned himself over Steve’s length and with that, Steve lost all will to fight or really think about the consequences. He moaned, whimpered with a clever swish of Danny’s tongue along the underside of the head, and was careful to keep his hands out of Danny’s hair. “Stop, Danny, please, I’m gonna mess up my suit.”

Danny popped off and looked up at him. “You seriously think I’m going to spill a drop? Insult me again and I’ll spank you right here.” Steve almost climbed the wall behind him as Danny swallowed his cock again. The breeze over his exposed skin reminded him of the edge of danger. Danny chose that moment to bring more pressure, increased friction, and the spiral started. He gripped Danny’s shoulders, tried not to thrust…Danny took Steve deep…one more swallow and it was all over. By the time Steve had his next coherent thought, Danny had packed him away, straightened him out and was grinning next to him. “Don’t ever ignore me, Steven. I don’t like it. I will take great pleasure in spanking you over the desk in front of an audience.”

Steve flushed, the thought of Danny putting him over the desk and swatting his ass was almost enough to raise interest in his thoroughly milked cock. Danny knew the affect that kind of talk had on him, and Steve recognised Danny’s set up for some evening entertainment. He hadn’t ignored Danny at all, the problem this afternoon had been because he’d been too aware of everything Danny had been up to, but he nodded anyway. Now was certainly not the time to disagree, not when they had to share office space for the next few hours. At home he would put his side forward, and take any necessary flak, but for now he’d bide his time and get on with his work. Or at least try, with Danny sitting across the table.


	5. Chapter 5

It was an interesting feeling—being watched. Being watched with hungry eyes. Being watched by Danny from a distance when Danny couldn’t touch. It was only day two of being at the IRS together but after the impromptu blowjob in the alley the day before and an evening of rough, possessive sex that had left them both exhausted, it was a day too many. Neither of them had realised how much they’d come to rely on the small touches, smiles, reassurances during the daily routine to keep the other grounded. Sure, it was about reinforcing ownership of sorts, developing bonds of intimacy, but it was also deeper, instinctual, feeling the warmth and breath of the other, knowing the other was safe. Having that off limits was wearing them both down. But worse than that for Steve was the overwhelming contradiction Danny had become for his undercover persona. 

Steve took a moment, noting Danny had turned his attention elsewhere, to do a little watching of his own but soon wished he hadn’t. Danny sat perched on the edge of Gloria’s desk, fiddling with her pen holder and bathing her in one of his charm-the-legs-off-a-donkey smiles. It grated Steve somewhere deep inside, somewhere that could still feel Danny’s cock marking territory, and Steve knew it was time to turn the tables if he was going to come out of this case with his sanity intact. 

Danny glanced up. Steve straightened his glasses and watched Danny shudder. Danny needed to take one of his own lessons and Steve was ready to step up to the job. He loosened his tie, undid the top button of his shirt and rolled up his shirtsleeves. In response, Danny traced his hand along Gloria’s forearm, leaned forward to say something, and then threw his head back in a laugh. Steve clenched and released his jaw. If that was how Danny wanted to play it, fine. It was game on. 

0000

“You’re in the break room,” Sean stated with surprise. 

“Good powers of observation, you’ll go far.” Steve smiled, all teeth and crinkly eyes and watched Sean’s pupils dilate. “It’s Sean, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, Sean.”

“You weren’t here when I first started at the beginning of the week.”

“Out sick. I thought you didn’t use the break room. I’ve never seen you leave your office.” Sean ventured further into the room and slid cautiously into a chair as though Steve was something dangerous. “Other than to go to lunch with Daniel yesterday.”

“Yeah, I like to bed in a little before I socialise. Keeps my mind on the job. But he asked, and well, you know he’s all blue eyes and charming smiles so I thought what the hell.”

“Isn’t he just.”

Steve took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked back at Sean and smiled shyly. Sean swallowed hard. “Still getting used to them,” Steve said. “They’re new.”

“You look…different without them.”

“Yeah? How so?”

Before Sean could answer, Danny walked in. He paused as he took in the scene. “Am I interrupting something?” He gave Steve an icy glare.

Steve slipped his glasses back on. “Sean was just asking me about our date yesterday.”

“I was?” Sean looked between them. 

“I was just about to say I’m sure he’ll be next on your list. After Gloria, that is.” Steve stood up and cleared his cup to the sink. 

“A sandwich and a coffee hardly classifies as a date.”

“Aww, and there I was thinking I was special. Just goes to show you never can tell.” Steve paused behind Sean and placed a hand on his shoulder. He leaned forward to talk directly into Sean’s ear. “Don’t let him break your heart. All charm and no substance, that one.” He walked out before Danny could retaliate but he could feel the irritation all the way back to this office and it made him smile. 

He’d just settled down at his desk when his phone buzzed. It was a text from Danny. 

_What the hell was that?_

Steve looked up, but Danny was nowhere to be seen. He hit reply. _Pay back._ His phone buzzed before he’d even put it down. 

_Don’t play games with me, Steven._

Oh, yes, Steve’s plan was working nicely. _Says the star player. 2nd floor men’s room, west staircase, ten minutes._

_Do we have a break in the case?_

Steve didn’t reply. He smiled to himself, knowing how much it would bug Danny that he’d left him hanging. Steve finished up an email to Chin outlining work plans for next week if they didn’t get a case, closed down his work station so nobody could pry while he was out of the office, and made his way to the bathroom. As expected, Danny was already there and he didn’t seem pleased. 

“You’d better have a good explanation for your behaviour, McGarrett.” Definitely pissed. 

Steve locked the outer door, turned, and marched on Danny, pushing him up against the wall before he had time to think about what was going on. “It’s simple,” he said, his lips brushing Danny’s cheek. “I’ve had enough of watching you whore yourself out to anyone who’ll pay attention.” He released his grip a fraction before slamming Danny against the wall again. His free hand pulled at Danny’s belt buckle. “Time for you to remember who you belong to.”

“Steve, wait…” Danny’s breath was coming fast and heavy. His pants dropped to the floor. “Please, I…” He groaned as Steve pushed down his boxers and stroked over his swelling cock.

“You are going to bend over and take my cock like the good boy I know you want to be, Danno. And then you are going to go back to your desk and sit until I tell you to move.” Danny’s cock was hard enough for Steve to get a good, long stroke and Danny shuddered. “Do you understand?” Danny nodded. Steve squeezed Danny’s cock and he whimpered. “Do you understand, Daniel?”

“Yes, yes, I understand.”

Steve let go and Danny flopped forward. “Good. Turn around and brace against the wall.”

Danny was shaking, but he did it. Steve released his cock, brought out the sachet of lube he’d stashed in his pocket and ripped it open. There wouldn’t be time for much preparation. He wanted Danny to feel him for hours, but not to hurt him so it was a step he couldn’t miss. Danny held his shirt up under his arms and rested his head on his other arm where it braced him against the wall. Steve wanted to take a picture, to remember how good Danny looked in this moment, but he pushed on until he was ready and then sheathed himself slowly in Danny’s heat. 

He had to pause as he bottomed out, the sensation was too much, he was too close already, hoping to pull back from the edge but every breath and shudder of Danny’s body nudged him closer. He withdrew slowly, painstakingly, before slamming back in and the spiral started deep in his gut. He rode out the oncoming wave with hard, fast thrusts that had Danny clawing at the wall to steady himself and then it was all over. Steve stilled, rested over Danny’s clammy back, kissed his neck, and nuzzled the hair at his nape. “I love you, Danno, but you’re mine. Remember that.”

He pulled out, and slapped Danny’s ass cheek. “Button it up, Daniel. Time to go back to work.” He took a few steps and washed off his cock in the sink. When he looked over, Danny was still resting against the wall, pants around his ankles. “Hey,” Steve smoothed a hand over Danny’s back, “you okay?”

“I uh…think I have cum on my pants.” He gave a hysterical giggle, and pushed away from the wall. They both looked down. 

“Did you come just from me fucking you?”

“I did. First time ever.” They surveyed the floor and wall spattered with the evidence. Danny shuffled to the sink and washed himself off. “Wait, you mean you didn’t know I’d come? You were just going to leave me?”

“I wanted you wanting all afternoon. Looks like that part of the plan failed.”

“I’ve said it before, I will say it again. You are an animal.”

“I meant what I said, Danny.”

Danny packed himself away. “Looks like I got away with it,” he said, brushing down his pants. He looked up at Steve. “I’m sorry this has been hard on you. Just know it isn’t me. It’s a cover.” He stepped in and put his arms around Steve. “I am yours…just yours. And as much fun as flirting can be you should know my heart isn’t in it. I’d rather be getting cute with you.”

Steve hugged back. “Thanks. I needed to hear that. I’m sorry I jumped you.”

Danny chuckled against him. “I’m not. Feel free to do it again. But not for a while. It’s gonna take me some time to get my head together.” He kissed Steve’s cheek. “I’m going back to work. I’ll see you later.”

Steve watched Danny leave. He was going to need some time to get his own head together, but knowing Danny wanted more gave him a buzz of excitement. At least he had something to occupy his time while he was pretending to audit accounts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little ditty to show I haven't forgotten this one. There will be more shortly :)

Steve was paying for jumping Danny. Since returning to the office, he could barely breathe the tension between them was so high. He could feel it bleeding through the walls into his office keeping him in a constant state of arousal. He thanked the cover of his desk for hiding his persistent state of semi-wood. He’d been trying so hard to keep his head down, he was surprised when the door opened and Danny waltzed in with what could only be described as mischief on his face. 

“Did you need something?” he asked, trying to keep ahead of anything Danny had planned. 

“Actually, I brought a peace offering.” Danny held up a bag. “A drink and a snack. I thought we could chat.”

“O-kay…” 

“No need to be so wary. I swear I haven’t drugged it.” Danny pulled two bottles of juice and two malasadas out of the bag. 

“I don’t eat sweets.”

“I can tell.” Danny grinned. “But surely you can stop for a quick drink? You don’t even have to go to the break room.”

There was an angle Steve wasn’t seeing but he didn’t have the processing power left in his over heated brain to figure out what it could be. He gestured to the chair opposite his desk. “Take a seat.”

Danny put the goodies on the table. He selected a bottle of juice, unscrewed the lid and handed it to Steve. “I won’t bite,” Danny said, as Steve eyed him suspiciously. Danny stepped closer and thrust the juice towards Steve, knocking against his arm as he reached to intercept it, and slopping the contents everywhere. 

“What the hell, Danny?” Steve looked down at himself, shirt covered in juice. He pulled it out of his suit pants, undid the buttons and stripped it off. Danny was grinning like a loon. “What?” Danny nodded over Steve’s shoulder and Steve turned to see half the office peering over their partitions. _Fuck_. His shoulders slumped. “You did that on purpose.”

“Yes, yes I did. It was a bet. $20 if I could get your shirt off. I knew how easy it would be. Silly not to take it.”

“And don’t tell me, you win the reveal the tattoo pot as well?”

“I guess I do.”

“Damn it. I don’t have a spare shirt up here. It’s in the car.” Steve marched out of the office to a standing ovation and cheers. He was wearing a vest, it wasn’t as though he was shirtless, but he guessed the ink did show a different side of him to his new office colleagues. Oh, he’d make Danny pay. He would seriously make Danny pay.


	7. Chapter 7

_Steve marched out of the office to a standing ovation and cheers. He was wearing a vest, it wasn’t as though he was shirtless, but he guessed the ink did show a different side of him to his new office colleagues. Oh, he’d make Danny pay. He would seriously make Danny pay._

 

“Did it work?” Danny noted Kono’s smirk and smiled, betting the affirmative. 

“It did,” she said. “We now have remote access to the computers and CCTV at the office. I’ve added to the time line of the case to make it look as though the raid will start first thing tomorrow. We have undercover operatives at Kierlain Enterprises who’ll call in as soon as anything kicks off over there.”

“It was that easy to get people in at short notice?”

“Oh yeah, the office is basically all agency staff. High turnover means they can keep the shady stuff under wraps.” She smirked again. “Nice diversion, by the way.”

“Huh?”

“We all appreciated the striptease. Does he know yet?”

Danny laughed. “Does he know I made him strip so we could remotely access the servers with nobody noticing? No, he doesn’t. He’s probably spitting feathers because I made him reveal too much of himself to our new friends. No doubt I’ll get the ‘unprofessional’ lecture when he gets back from the car but it was that or pull the fire alarm.”

“Well, it was appreciated at this end.”

“Hey, stop crushing on my boy and get back to work, rookie.”

“Yes, Boss.”

She hung up the video call and Danny sat back in his chair to review the day so far. Waiting for something to happen had been too much. The—so say—imminent raid still seemed forever away and none of them were prepared for a long undercover op. They just didn’t do it. They were an in and out team, and the strain was becoming too much. So Danny had taken it in hand and come up with a potential solution Chin and Kono thought would work. Lou was on the fence, and Steve didn’t know because he was the diversion necessary to pull it off. Now all they had to do was sit back and wait—still waiting, but it should actually be over by close of business. The next time the mole checked on the status of the case it would show—thanks to Kono’s expertise—a raid due the next day. No one actively working on the case should notice the changes Kono had made remotely unless they were studying the overview. It could all go horribly wrong, but enough was enough, Danny wanted out. Getting Steve out of his shirt had been the bonus to the plan, and would have Steve in such a foul mood Danny would have no choice but to put him in his place once they got home. He was already running through punishment scenarios in his head. A good end to what really had been a reasonably fun excursion from their normal shoot-em-up routine. 

 

oOoOoOo

 

It had been less than an hour since Steve had inadvertently put on a show for the office staff and he was still trying to think of ways to get Danny back when Kono called. 

“It’s happening,” she said. “Kierlain are clearing house, Lou and Chin are leading the recovery team in now so it’s down to you and Danny to figure out who tipped them off.”

“Excellent. Go through the audio, see if you can pick up any calls. I’ll see what I can find here.” He paused. “Did you put him up to it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Boss. See you later.”

Damn it. He’d had the feeling the shirt thing was a set up that went beyond Danny. Danny was mischievous, but he wouldn’t risk blowing an op for a bit of fun. But now they had work to do, and fast before the mole covered their tracks. He’d deal with Danny and the team later. 

 

xXxXxXx

 

“I gotta say, you had me fooled.” Danny shook his head and Steve watched as the overhead light cast shadows across Danny’s face highlighting his bone structure. Steve could stare at Danny for hours anywhere, but in the interrogation room he was a sight to behold. The prisoner shivered and Steve refocused his attention. “You weren’t even on my list of suspects. Or Steve’s, was he, babe?”

Sean glanced over at Steve. What he was looking for, Steve wasn’t sure. He still looked shell shocked from where they had dragged his ass out of the office in handcuffs. “Nope,” Steve said. “Though I guess you should have been. The receptionist did it, is pretty much the equivalent of the butler did it, just in an office setting.” Danny laughed and Steve shrugged.

The confusion was apparent on Sean’s face. He swallowed hard and rattled the cuffs as he automatically tried to bring his hands into his lap. “So, you two, are…”

“Cops? Yes.” 

“You knew each other the whole time.” He shook his head as though he couldn’t believe it. “Why didn’t I see that?”

“Why indeed.” Steve bristled. Too busy trying to get into Danny’s pants, that’s why. 

Danny stepped closer. “Why don’t you tell us how the tip offs work? You can’t have thought this up on your own. Who’s in charge?”

“I knew there was more to you,” Sean said to Steve. “Bad boy though and through. I saw it straight away. For some reason, I thought you’d want in on it, not be looking to shut it down.”

“Focus, “Danny said, clapping has hands next to Sean’s head. Sean looked back at Danny and paled at the thunder on Danny’s face. Steve didn’t like the idea of anyone crushing on Danny, but Danny…well, Danny had a short circuit when anyone as much as suggested an interest in yours truly. He was truly phenomenal and Steve was often in awe of the energy that radiated from him. All that pent up anger rippling through his muscles, straining his shirt to the point the buttons were ready to surrender. There were so many ways Steve could harness that right now, put it much better use than wringing out a suspect. Steve could taste Danny on his tongue, the fresh sweat just starting to bead along his brow…that would be echoed over every inch of Danny’s body, along his spine, over his ass, curling the neatly trimmed hair at the base of his cock.

Steve realised Danny was still talking and he’d missed a whole step. It was so hard to concentrate when Danny had him fired up. Danny tilted his head at Steve and narrowed his eyes. “Okay,” he said to Sean. “We’re going to take a break, check on the progress upstairs. I’ll get someone to bring you a coffee or something.”

“Danny?” Steve didn’t get a chance to say anything else before Danny grabbed his elbow and pulled him from the room. He closed the door and turned on Steve.

“I can’t interrogate the suspect with you looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you want to lick me from head to toe and suck my brains out through my dick.”

Steve couldn’t stop the spaced out grin. “That obvious, huh?”

Danny slammed Steve against the wall and forced entry to Steve’s mouth with his tongue. Steve let it happen. Usually he’d have refused to give in to it at such a crucial time, and especially in the hall with an interrogation ongoing, but the strain of the last ten days got the better of him. He slipped down the wall to match Danny’s height, grabbed his ass, and pulled him close. It was all Danny needed to pull himself together. 

He stepped away and gave a shy smile. “Sorry. I shouldn’t…”

“Don’t be. It’s my fault. I just need you.” They breathed together into the silence of the concrete halls. After another minute, Steve adjusted his pants and sighed. “I’ll send Chin down to help with the interrogation.” It was the only way to get anything done. He touched a hand to Danny’s cheek. “You’ll be okay?”

“Yeah.” Danny straightened out his shirt. “Let’s get this over with and get home.”


	8. Chapter 8

Talk about long winded. Danny watched the Governor relay yet another round of useless information they’d heard a hundred times already. His body ached for Steve. For anything. The touch of a hand, a brush of his lips. Oh, god, his skin was on fire just from the thought of it. And then finally, _finally_ , they were on their way home. He had half a mind to tell Steve to pull over so they could get freaky in the Camaro. It would all be over embarrassingly quickly and leave him nice and chilled to work through the ideas playing around in his head for a longer session later. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the tension in Steve’s frame, his dogged determination to keep his eyes on the road, his overly tight grip of the steering wheel. Oh, yeah, Steve had it as bad as he did and then some. 

“Pull over.” Danny was as surprised as Steve that the words had made it out of his mouth, but not as surprised as at Steve’s response. 

“No. I know what you’re going to suggest but as good as it sounds…I can’t do it.” Steve flashed a glance in Danny’s direction. “I need to be in a position where I don’t have to let you go for a long time, so let’s just hold it together for a little while longer.” 

Danny huffed, but Steve had a point. Of course, Danny could make Steve pull over. Give him a little role-play for not doing as asked. The thought of it, and the pictures it painted in his head, carried him the few extra miles and before Danny could think about putting anything into action, Steve pulled up on the drive and killed the ignition. They sat listening to the tick-tick of the cooling engine, the muffled sounds from outside, and the tension ratcheted up tenfold. Now Danny could touch, he didn’t know what to do first.

He was about to say something when Steve launched into action. He was out of the car and to the front door in a blur. Danny could just see Steve stripping out of his shirt as he walked away from the door and into the depths of the house, and he was out of the car and hot on Steve’s heels. Damn tease, he’d pay for that. 

All Danny’s plans went out of the window as he caught sight of what waited for him. Just inside the office, Steve knelt with his hands behind his back and his head bowed, in nothing more than figure hugging black boxers. There was a nice hint of growth suggesting exactly how badly he wanted Danny. 

“Steven,” Danny spluttered, barely able to get his words out over the lump in his throat. 

Steve didn’t look up. “Don’t tell me what you need, Danny. Just take it.”

“Fuck…I, uh…” _Pull yourself together, man, he needs a scene not a stammering schoolboy._ Danny closed his eyes for a few moments to centre himself, and get a grip. Images flashed before his eyes of Steve waiting for him. Steve waiting for Danny to ravage him, use him. Steve wanting…and there it was—a plan to settle both their needs. 

He summoned different pictures now…Steve in the break room flirting with Sean, Kono liking the striptease…as the blood rushed through his ears stoking a flame of jealousy and possessiveness he could hear Steve’s breathing getting louder in his expectancy. By the time Danny opened his eyes, he had an edge of fire in his veins—the good kind, Steve loved so much, needed at times like this when the stress refused to budge from his muscles—and he charged on Steve striking out with the back of his hand across Steve’s face causing him to sprawl against the floor. “You dare to assume I want _anything_ from you?”

The confusion on Steve’s face was evident, and he scurried back into position. “Sorry, I’m sorry, Danny, I just wanted—”

“And that is the problem. You wanted… Did I give you permission to want, Steven?”

Steve flexed his shoulders, a sign he was finding his way in the game and was ready for Danny to continue. “No, Danny.”

“I didn’t think so.” Danny stroked a hand over Steve’s shoulders and swallowed hard as a shiver snaked through Steve’s body. He was fully hard now, the tip of his cock peeking over the waist of his boxers. These were the moments Danny lived for. Sure, they had safe words and carefully executed plans for safe and consensual, but they hadn’t needed them for a very long time. Danny could read Steve’s body better than his own. Every breath, every twitch of muscle spoke directly to Danny’s sub-conscious. Danny set the tone of their games, but Steve’s body dictated the action. The slap had hit just the right spot, the shock having relieved some of the tightness across Steve’s chest already. Steve needed it rough tonight, to be taken, owned, and used, and Danny was so there with him it almost hurt. 

He grabbed a fistful of Steve’s hair. “It’s seems I need to teach you a lesson in manners, Steven.” Danny’s voice was low and dark against Steve’s ear. “A lesson in manners, and then remind you what it means to belong to me.” Before Steve could respond, Danny covered his mouth with his own and forced entry with his tongue. Steve struggled to keep his hands behind his back at the same time as opening to Danny’s onslaught. Oh, yes, they would play long, hard, and rough tonight and once they’d had their fill they would round it off with some serious downtime. Slow, soft touches, quiet intimacy, and just being there, cherishing every breath they took together. 

Danny continued to work Steve’s body, and as he did, he couldn’t help but thank the Governor for their little dalliance into undercover territory. They hadn’t been this strung out for each other in a while. Steve let out a long heavy sigh, followed by a soft whimper…and to think it had all started with a humble pair of glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little ditty.
> 
> Apologies for not wrapping it up with the kind of detailed scene I know you all love, but I will be posting more new material soon.
> 
> I don't know why it still says below there will be another chapter, but this is definitely the last one for this thread. Lots of other new chapters for other threads to come though :)

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this is going but there will be another chapter.


End file.
